Harry Potter and the Trials Of Power
by jj21991
Summary: Harry comes into power far before he reaches Hogwarts School of Witch Craft and Wizardry, how will it affect his magic? Can he still make friends? Will people fear and condemm him or welcome Harry with open arms. What if defeating Voldemort was only the beggining of his troubles. Can Harry cope with the power he is given.Lets find out!(this is my first story so please be patient) )
1. Chapter 1

"god dammit boy, stop lazing about and get your arse outa bed" "yes Uncle Vernon" . Harry jumped out of bed and put his clothes on, if that is what you could call them. They consisted of one tent sized T-shirt, big enough to fit Harry in three times over, one pair of jogging bottoms, which looked like Harry had three legs because they were ripped at the seams, and a pair of broken and run down shoes that for all intensive purposes talked as he walked, due too the soles coming apart. So with this done Harry made his way out in to the kitchen to start breakfast. You see Harry lived with his relatives Uncle Vernon, Aunt Petunia and his cousin Dudley. They were very cruel people who liked to blame the world or unfortunately Harry for every possible thing that could go wrong no matter what it was, even if Harry wasnt there it didnt matter, it was all Harry's fault. But at the age of ten he took it all in his stride; the verbal abuse, the physical, and never complained, as far as he was concerned this is just how life for him was supposed be.

Harry was quite small for his age, probably due to the lack of food given to him by his Aunt and Uncle, he had messy jet black hair that no matter how hard he tried to make neat and tidy always ended up jutting out in every direction, Much to his aunts displeasure. He also wore a pair of plain, round, gold rimmed glasses that were broken from being punched by his cousin Dudley, and a lightning bolt scar on his forhead. Harry never knew his parents and after trying to ask Aunt Petunia several times, all he was told was that they died in a car crash, he just wished that he had a photo of them or at least something to remember them by. His bedroom was a cramped cuboard under the stairs just big enough to fit a bed into but Harry could still touch either wall at the same time. There was plenty of room in the modest 4 bed house but Dudley had claimed three due to his overload of toys and games that he had never touched. Harry didnt mind too much though he liked his cozy room, it was his only place to get away from the torment of every day life that living with the Dursleys brought him, as long as he over looked the abundence of dust and spiders, and the noise from his heavy footed Cousin, then it was perfect.

He had decided years ago that there was no use fighting back to his unfair treatment as this only made things worse so he got on with it, and tried to do as he was told. However it was not always that easy. You see sometimes things would happen that he couldnt explain, once when Harry was at school, he was running away from Dudley and his gang, playing a game of 'Harry hunting' when all of a sudden he was on the school roof . Uncle Vernon came and picked Harry up from school, after having a very strange descussion with the headmaster, as to how Harry had managed to climb the sheer walls onto the roof in the first place. Harrys Uncle demanded an explination but when Harry turned around and said "I dont know it just happened" what followed was extremely angry Vernon having to come from work he was already in a fowl mood, so dragging Harry up the drive by his ear he thew him into the cuboard under the stairs, after a beating that is and then starved him for a week. A few days previous, on Dudleys birthday they went to London zoo, which was a suprise for Harry as normally he stayed with Mrs Figg a neighbour across the street, but she had had an unfortunate accident and broken her leg, so with no option but to take him, they all went. Everything was going well, at least untill they reached the reptile enclosure, then things deffinately got a bit strange.

Harry found himself talking to one of the snakes about there similar lifestyles, only to be thrown to the floor like a rag doll by his cousin Dudley, who came charging over to see the snake move. Now normally Harry was a well tempered boy, but theres only so much any sane person can take and feeling his anger building up inside him Harry was amazed and quite scared to see the glass surrounding the enclosure vanish, leaving Dudley to fall right in. Although he may have been screaming like a banshee, the snake paid him no mind and slithered out of the enclosure, right by Harry whispering his thanks along the way.

So this brings us back to the current day, Harry had just finished cooking breakfast when Uncle Vernon bellowed "boy come here!" seeing Harry trying to escape the kitchen. "Don't think I've forgotten the zoo boy, now what do you think your punishment should be?"

"Damn!" Harry thought to himself, he had tried too plead his innocence to Uncle Vernon be he would hear none of it and just kept saying that his punishment would be decided when he was good and ready. "If I dont give Uncle Vernon something he will like, I'll only make things worse." But while he was pondering his dilema, Uncle Vernon decided to have a little fun, " I tell you what boy if you can give me a suitable punishment then that will be the end of it. However if i do not think your punishment is fitting, then Petunia, Dudley and I shall come up with something a little more appropriate."

Harry could see the evil glint in his Uncles eyes, and felt his stomach knott in anticpation.

"Crap" was the only thing to come to him there was no getting out of this one, If he didnt say the right thing then he was in for a whole world of pain. But then again he didnt think what he said mattered, his Uncle would still think it wasn't enough. Making up his mind, he looked his uncle in the eye "ttten lashes ... and all the cleaning and gardening for the rest of the summer sir." He managed to stamer out, he really hated the beatings he felt so helpless.

"Ha you have got to be joking" Vernon said his eyes turning cold he shoved his fat face right up to Harry's, his eyes almost popping out of his face as Vernons anger swelled to match his size, which in Harrys opinion was a considerable amount. " YOU THINK AFTER ALL YOUVE DONE! EVERYTHING YOU HAVE PUT MY FAMILY THROUGH, WITH YOUR .. YOUR BLOODY FREAKISHNESS! THAT I WOULD GIVE YOU A FEW LASHINGS?! A FEW BLOODY LASHINGS" whack, Harry fell back under the force of his uncles assault. "DUDLEY GET SOME ROPE!" "I think we should all try to show this little prick the error of his ways" Vernon said menacingly spittle flying out his mouth right into Harry's shocked and panicked face. Dudley normally would cry, and winge at the injustice of having to actually do something. But he had never seen his dad so angry, so he scuttled out of the kitchen to get some rope from his room, with all the presents he got surely there was something he could find. Oh how he hoped he could join in he hated that little freak.

Not even five minuites later Harry was strapped to the chair, crying out in agony, as the only family he had left brutly beat him. It was relentless, there was nothing he could do, he tried to reason with his uncle but all he got was a punch to the gut, which promptly left him speechless. "oh god please help me... Please!". He had never thought of himself as a religous person but there was nothing left he could do, there was no one to help.

No sooner had this prayer crossed his mind that he felt something break 'inside' him and the most excruciating pain he had ever felt before ripped through his body. Letting out a blood curdling scream he slumped against his restraints which promptly broke as if they were nothing more than tissue. Leading him to fall face first on the floor still writhing in agony.

All the while, his supposed family were standing around staring at Harry in what could only be described as horror. Vernon couldn't make sense of it, one minuite they were beating some sense into the little runt and then all of a sudden he was screaming, he managed to snap that rope like it was nothing. He had a bad feeling about this and even with a brain the size of a pea, some part of it recognised Harrys growing power. It probably helped the fact that Harry was glowing, with light franticly pulsing around his body. So he promtly grabbed Petunia and Dudley and waddled to their car as quick as there fat legs would take them, ignoring his wifes questions and Dudleys whining, he sheperded them all into the car, and slammed the highly polished Rover into reverse, screeching out the drive way. They had no sooner got to the end of the close when a huge explosion suddenly ripped through privet was a blinding white light and not needing too look back Vernon just knew they would not be going home. That little shit had blown up their house! Well he thought to himself fitting really died just like his parents. Well good bloody ridence!

Harry didnt even notice he was alone, all he knew was pain, so much pain. He didnt know what was happening but all he wanted was for it to stop. Then all of a sudden he could feel something building inside him, coursing through his blood filling all his senses, and around his shoulders, reaching its peak it popped and burst out of him releasing the pain in a pure white light leaving him curled naked in a ball greatfully slipping into unconcousness unaware of the destruction around him or the change that he had just experienced.

Unbeknown to Harry he was not alone; as standing on the edge of the wreckage Gabrielle observed the boy curled into a ball on the floor, his heart broke at the treatment he had just witnessed but he could not interfere, not with the change happening, if he had got too close then theres no telling what could have happend if his power was to mix with the volitile nature of this poor childs own grace. But it was completed now, he had witnessed the change before but he had never experianced anything like this in his considerably long life, not only was the boys power extrodinary but his features were also unusual. One thing was for sure he was a boy no longer, not that he ever was his grace was just dormant, but father answered his sons call, and he was here to take his new found brother home. Sweeping him up into his arms, and with one powerful stoke Gabriel left the earth behind with the worlds savior


	2. Chapter 2

Hello Readers,

This is my first attempt at fan fiction and I have some ambitious ideas for this one, I hope you enjoy it. I will update as soon as I can :)

Please read and review. Thank you

Gabriel loved being home it gave him the feeling of utter bliss, of total completion, but now was not the time to ponder about his homeland, his father needed to know his youngest son was finally here.

Walking through the giant golden gates that marked his fathers abode, Gabriel waved the sentries aside as was his right, being their general, and leaping the steps quicker than the human eye could follow even with the burden of Harry, he quickly found himself bowing before his father.

He was always in awe when in the presence of God, as waves of light danced around, plusing with an ancient power. It was intoxicating, but through millenia of familiarity he could resist the urge to loose himself in the rythmic tides flowing around him.

Sensing his sons arrival God omnipotently said; "Ah my beautiful son i trust this young lad would be my youngest adoration?". His voice rang through the chamber, commanding attention.

"Yes father although I must say I fear for my brother, he weilds a power like I have never known, but as you can see his markings do not match our own, I dont mean too question you dear father but did we make a mistake in his creation. Will he still be as you wish?"

"Ha ha Gabriel do not frett my son, all is as it should be, what or should I say who you see before you will undoubtably need all of us if he his to fufill his destiny, but everything is there within him we must help him control his grace and prapare him for the battles that will find him"

A sad almost harrowing looked crossed Gods features as he reminised the need for a new Angel to his ranks, one who's life will be filled with peril and trauma, to a soul so pure it pained him greatly for anyone of his sons to suffer such an ordeal.

"Ah Gabriel you must forgive me, I think it is about time we brought our youngest kin around, would you be so kind as to gather your brothers, it may come as a shock to him, however we must inform dear Harry of his devinity and his destiny."

The black void that surrounded Harry was comforting, gone was the pain, and hysterical laughter that came from his Uncles pleasure at Harry's expense. All to soon he felt himself slowly drifting back to conciousness he did not open his eyes however he was too distracted with weird new sensations, he could feel people around him, could feel something from them, like waves surrounding them, it was so confusing "what the hell is that" he thought, he might be sleeping, but quickly dismissed it as more forign sensations filled his every nerve.

He couldn't discribe it, but he felt powerful, like there was nothing he couldnt do. Figuring he best face the Dursleys before they beat him some more for his lazyness, he opened his eyes and promptly squeezed them shut. He could have sworn he just saw... men with wings.. then something dawned on him "they must have killed me, my only family and they KILLED ME!" He felt anger course though him in swathes, building to yet another crusendo, he jumped from the floor quicker than he thought possible and felt his power surround him surging away in a blaze of energy. Having been through the trauma of his punishment, this new development was eating away at his rationality.

His eyes open, he took in his surroundings looking at each strange being in turn each was different from the last they were beautiful it was the only description he could come up with and found that it fit perfectly if not being some what understated.

Before he could demand what was going on however, a booming, and yet gentle voice came from behind him. Startling Harry out of his thoughts and his anger he Spun on his heel, preparing for an assult, he had some how over done it though as he was looking at the floor rushing towards him.

Completely on instinct he reached out to stop his fall, only it was not his arm that extended as he had expected, but a wing, wrapping around him, executing a perfect roll he was back on his feet in an insant staring at the source of the noise.

Before him stood what he could only decribe as a giant, at almost ten feet, the being should have come across as intimidating, but that couldn't have been further from the truth. Having a long white beard and gentle wrinkles around his eyes, dressed in a long white robe he was actually a comforting sight, filling Harry with emotions his brain clumsly tried to make sense of.

The sight of the giant before him induced overwhelming feelings of love and trust within Harry. He had never laid eyes on the man and yet knew he was safe in his pressence, never before had he felt as right as he did just then.

Remembering his abrupt menouver all other thoughts left his mind, recollecting the sight of the wing that broke his fall.

"It must be my imagination" he thought but never being one for patience Harry streched and two magnificent wings unfurled from his back. It felt so natural as if they had always been there.

Looking over at them curiously he had to admit "they were amazing!"

Along the top edge of each wing, was a light summer green which darkend as it reached the centre morphing to Black.

Yet the most startling feature was the fiery red colour that seemed to explode from the middle of each new apendage right down to the long elegant flight feathers, they truly looked like they were ablaze.

"My son now I know you are confused and very scared but please bear with us, for we are your family, and need too pass onto you the knowledge of how and why you are here, ahh but where are my manners, as I am sure you can see before you are my sons, they are Arch Angels the most powerfull of my children on your left is Gabriel my most powerful son.

In the world you come from he would most closely be refered to as a General. Next we have Rapheal our gifted healer.." God went on to introduce the other three angels, Uriel, Zadkeil and Azreal. Harry just stood there staring at each in turn with an amazed expression.

"Forgive me sir but i don't really understand what is happening"

"Its Father Harry, but please have a seat this shall take some time"

(page break)

"...this shall take some time"

Before Harry could gain some clarity out of what was happening, the man who called himself Father waved his hand and plush white chairs appeared out of thin air. To stunned to move Harry just stood there looking at the chair in front of him, come to think of it now his brain was starting to catch up to the crazy turn of events that had recently happened, he took a moment to look at his surroundings, or lack there of, there was no defenition, no ceiling, or sky, no floor, just a white formless expanse. He found it quite disorientating. Coming back to his senses he noticed those gathered around him were watching expectantly, following their example he decided that if he sat down maybe he could get some answers to the countless questions he had, very gingerly he approached the chair almost as if it would dissapear at any moment, probably as he went to sit down. "this must be some sort of illusion, I bet I've just been drugged by Uncle Vernon or something..."

God chuckled too himself at his youngests antics, staring at the chair he had brought for him, like it was a wild animal. If he was befuddled by a chair appearing from no where then this conversation will probably give him a near heart attack. He wasn't worried though they had picked this soul for reason after all.

"Now Harry I understand you may have many questions, but for now I ask that you let us fill you in on what we know and then you may ask us any questions that you may have. Is that ok?"

Confermation came in a meek nod from Harry so he began from the beggining.

" Now we must begin ten short years ago. We were made aware of a great evil within the human race, as I am sure you are aware Harry we are in Heaven and at our centre is the earth it is our power source, our beating heart if you will and if I do say so myself one of my greatest creations. For you see Harry I am refferd to as God by those who believe in me, that is where our power comes from. But this realm is not the only one there is another that dwells on another plane called hell, there always has to be a balance, where we are on this side of the light there must also be a dark side too balance our existence. Where there is good there will always be evil it is a never ending cycle, now if you can understand this i think what is to come next may be easier to understand."

Another meek nod from Harry had God continue his tale

" I keep a record of every soul on earth as their creator I have a responsibility to look after them, one which i could never abandon. This is all recorded in the Charter of souls, now ten years ago we first noticed that every soul ceast to exist in the charter but one by the name of Tom Marvello Riddle. We believe that he is somehow gaining power and will eventually wipe out all life on earth to build a population of his own."

"Sorry to interrupt you ... Father but couldn't you just stop him being a god and all?"

" Ah you see that is the problem Harry, I can't directly involve myself with the lives of mortals, to do so would disrupt the very fabric of life itself. I may have been the catalyst for the earth and its inhabitant's, and its guardian, but life is very fragile. While those you see around you are not governed by life. We can only effect outcomes through others like yourself for example. Almost eleven years ago Harry you were born as the son to Lilly and James Potter, fortunately we knew of Riddle's plan's otherwise you would not be here today. There needed to be a Savior down on earth you see as like I said were there is bad there must be good, your soul was chosen Harry to be my son the first in millennia it is your destiny my boy to stand for justice, to show people that there is light in every shadow. Harry you was born so pure hearted as all souls inevitably are when they first embark on life but what made you different was that you are a protector.

"Throughout time of great need, life will balance itself with a protector, a guardian, destined to protect the very essence of life from those who seek to destroy it and you my boy are the one.

When you had almost reached the age of one, Gabriel came to bestow upon you the gift of grace so that you could be prepared to face the inevitable toils that lie ahead of you. And this is what saved you Harry.

" I know this may come as a shock to you Harry even more so than what you have already heard and witnessed but one day you will be more powererfull than me, that is why we had to be so careful in our choosing. The power you weild if not used correctly could be the end of everything,... of existence...

( page break)

"Could what father said be true, more powerful than him? It just can't be"

"Be very careful choosing your next words Azriel, You know I will not stand for blasphemy..." Gabriel's words commanded obedience and all four angels looked to him for reasoning.

Raphael always the diplomat came forward "Forgive him brother, I am sure he ment no harm, but his troubles are similar to my own, a power such as father's being weilded by a mere boy.."

"Who might I remind you all brothers... is also family, I have watched over him since his very birth, and could think of no mind more level to handle such might, it is our duty to father to see to it that harry is prapered for the coming battles. He has a logical and faithful soul I have no doubt that he is the protector."

Gabriel turned to look at Harry laying down. His features soft as he gazed lovingly at Harry's unusual grace markings. He had no doubt that Harry was to be the Guardian of earth, these markings had proved it, after a bit of an explanation from God.

(FLASH BACK)

"HARRY!"

God placed a reassuring hand on Gabriel's shoulder instantly relaxing him. He always did have a soft spot for Harry.

"Do not worry Gabriel, he just needs time to come to terms with what we have said"

Zadkiel squatted next to Harry's unconscious body in his rough voice he looked at Father "Is it really true then, this little things gunna be the one, look at him he's all bone! doubt he's got any fight in him"

Gabriel jumped up in fathers defence " YOU'VE GONE TO FAR BROTHER"

God once again placated his somewhat hot headed General "Peace Gabriel there is nothing wrong with voicing opinions"

" As to your question Zadkiel yes I am most certain Harry is destined to be the one, there are a few things you must learn about Harry, I had wanted to tell him myself but he obviously needed a bit of time to adjust. What you need to understand is that the grace is not Harry's only power, he is also a warlock or at least will be with training."

Uriel's face lit up at this bit of information "Sweeeet.. Lil bro's gunna be like me then, but I ain't as powerful as you dad though, I can't even take Gabriel in a fight."

Azriel swatted his younger brother up side the head "Bah Uriel your childish tounge is irritating me why don't you keep your impulsive tripe to yourself and let father finish"

With almost puppy like enthusiasm Uriel bounced on his feet dancing around his sombre brother " Azzy my man... Why you so grumpy, you just wish you was as cool as me dude."

" Refer to me as Azzy again and we will see where your modern tongue gets you when I rip it from your mouth!" Snarled Azriel, tripping his younger sibling and gripping him by the throat.

"Enough" Raphael said in a voice demanding no arguments picking the two up as if they were nothing more then toys, he separated them on either side of him, neither voiced a complaint knowing that as being second only to Gabriel, Raphael would use force if it was needed.

God watched taking a moment to witness the antics of his sons with merth. They were all so different from one another, Gabriel was the leader, powerful grace and a loyal heart he would defend his family with his dying breath. Then there was Raphael the tallest of the five but not the biggest, Raphael had the biggest heart and a natural grace for healing, he was the glue to his brothers joining there differences in to a loyal group. Then Zadkiel perhaps the veteran was the angel of justice, he had fought many battles against there enemy's and had a hardend heart for it. He had trouble with trusting those around him, but once that trust was placed you had a formidable ally always watching your back. Azriel was also a very guarded character being the angel of death, his closest brother was Zadkiel, he was very stiff in social activity's but out in the field his grace was second to none his movements leith and smooth, and accuracy that never wavered. And last but no means least his now second youngest son Uriel he was also somewhat like Harry as he did have a small amount of magic because of his grace. Uriel had a fascination with being cool trying to be modern with mortal's latest fashion. He was an easy going happy go lucky soul. As different as they were God thought to himself he wouldn't change a thing.

"Ahem.. Now that you have finished perhaps we can get back to topic as this will concern all of you."

"As I was saying Uriel, Harry is both an angel and a warlock, you however have somewhat magical grace, so that is where the difference lies. He will need all of you to help him learn how to use and control his grace, as much as harry is Angelic like all of you he is also human, because his magic has made it so, and that is what will make him so powerful, I can not fathom what he will be capable of. Never before has magic and grace been combined into a single soul. I wish for you to train Harry in every aspect you can think of, Gabriel will lead you in this, once he is ready and has mastered his grace we must perform the bonding ceremony. That is what will let him act against evil, where we cannot."


	3. Chapter 3

Hello all,

Please review to let me know what you think, hope you like it.

JJ,

Chapter 3

Harry woke with a sense of deja vu, yet again feeling the pull into reality. However this time found himself in a small room. Grateful for the addition of walls and a ceiling he took a moment to take in his surroundings, the décor was plain but modest, in the far corner stood a book shelf and from what he could see covered a variety of topics from martial arts to cooking. He was pleased to find that apart from the odd erray of books however the rest of the room was just the normal average things a chest of draws, wardrobe and desk lined various walls. A second door led to the ensuite, feeling much more relaxed in the realms of normalcy again, he figured it would be wise to try and sort out, just what the heck was happening.

He wandered back over to his bed and getting himself comfortable he thought about his conversation with these other worlders, that he had so suddenly been made aware of.

" I don't understand it, one minute I'm being beaten by the Dursley's and next thing I know I'm some angel wizard, how the hell do I make sense of that!"

Harry tried to persue the matter some more but all he could think was "why me I'm no one really, just a little ten year old with abusive relatives, and I know I'm not the only kid treated that way, so what have I got that they don't?"

Finding himself just going round in circles Harry gave up trying to piece together these new developments, and decided a closer inspection of the miniature library might reveal some answers.

Scanning the titles one particular volume stood out with simply the word "Grace" written down the spine in a elegant golden font. Pulling it out, he sat down at the desk to examine the contents with as much detail as possible.

Not having gone further than opening the cover Harry's persute of knowledge ground to a halt, as there before him in the same flowing script as that on its spine was a small paragraph addressed to Harry himself.

Dearest Harry,

Unfortunately we could no longer carry on our conversation, as I'm sure you know why, do not worry it was perfectly understandable. I must apologize for overloading you with so much so soon Harry but we needed you to understand your situation.

As I was sure you would have many questions, I took the liberty of composing this book, it is a one of a kind and can only be read by yourself. Hopefully this will allow you the knowledge you seek without further unconsciousness.

Humbly

Your father.

Harry had to read the letter a few times before it sunk in, he didn't bother wondering why or how he was the only person who could read the book, there were slightly more pressing matters he needed answers to.

Starting with the first section titled yet again with the word grace, Harry read in earnest,

Grace - Angelic power.

Grace is fueled by belief it is the very heart of where all divine beings power source originates from. However the power of individual divine beings can differ greatly this is thought to be because Grace is held in each individual via their soul. The purer the soul is the more grace it can contain.

When Angel's deplete them selves from grace, they will be in a state of fatigue, this can also vary on time as the reacharge rate also depends on purity of the soul.

Getting lost in the book harry read on, for how long he couldn't say but all too soon there was a knock at the door. Being reminded that he was in fact in heaven and surrounded by said angels Harry rushed away from the door squeezing into the corner.

At the lack of a response the door opened and Harry saw standing in the doorway was Gabriel, dressed in what appeared to be amour plate of some kind. It traced the contours of his well formed chest and abdomen flowing like silk round his body. Harry could think of no metal or compound on earth that could mirror such a feat.

Stepping into the room Gabriel quickly spotted Harry curled up in the corner,

" there is no need to be scared of me harry, we are only trying to help you I promise"

Although looking uncertain Harry ventured out from the corner, he could feel the truth in Gabriel's words almost like a sweet taste in the air. "Yet another weird new ability" Harry thought to himself.

" I don't quite now how but I can sense the truth in your words"

Gabriel looked surprised for a second before covering it up, walking over to the bed he thought"it wouldn't do to scare the boy anymore, he needs to think I know exactly what's going on, at least for now"

"Well Harry that is part of your Grace or Angelic abilities, you see we angels can communicate in any language and can also tell the truth spoken by any being some angels taste different things but I think it tastes like strawberries myself"

It was such a random piece of information that Harry found himself chuckle at the though of what lies must taste like. He felt as if he had known Gabriel all his life, it was unexplainable but there was an almost tangible connection between the two.

"Gabriel can I ask you something"

Grateful that the child even wanted to be in the same room as him he didn't hesitate in his response.

"Of course Harry, anything"

"If God and your brothers knew about me, and my protector soul when I was one why did I have to go to the dursleys and be treated like I was?"

It was a question that had been eating away at harry from his confrontation with God, but he hasn't realised just how much until he felt the burden lifted from his shoulders.

He looked over to the man beside him and his was hart stricken at the sight of grief that played over his face, saying more than words ever could. Gabriel went on however to do his best at letting harry understand the reason things happened the way they did.

"As you have been told when you were one, I came and bestowed the gift of grace upon you so that you could become what was destined, as magic would not save you, we knew that your family were going to be attacked as was written in the charter but when your name was written down to pass from the living to souls of heaven we didn't understand you were supposed to be the protector how could you die before you were given a chance. We discovered that Riddle" Gabriel's voice was practically dripping with venom at uttering the foul name " had managed to make a crude, imitation of our charter using very dark and long forgotten magic, seeing that you were destined to fight him to the very end, he decided to try and end the opposition before you had a chance to come into your powers, only he was complacent, so sure was he that the battle was won, he didn't see your divinity around you and cast a spell that is ineffective against our kind, the spell should have bounced of you never leaving a blemish, however as god said you are not of pure devinity as you are still partially human, other wise you would not have magic. The spell did rebound, directly into Tom leaving him nothing more than a wraith but it left you with that cursed scar Harry, and as best as we can tell it is like a tether between you and Riddle. But to cut a long story short you were taken to your closest relatives, the only other person who had any right to look after you was greif stricken and mad with rage. We could not interfere Harry like you have been told we could only act through others. As to why you are only here now, we needed you to believe in God to ask for his help that was the only way we could get to you harry, we were blocked by some very old blood magic your mother performed just before she died, it was to protect you from anything you didn't know, that could hurt you the only way around it was for you to ask for help. I'm so sorry Harry I wanted to be there for you and help you, I have watched you grow from the day you were born and I am so proud to see you here, the life you have lead has been so difficult and yet you are still a gentle kind soul so pure. I am honoured to be able to teach you Harry and I'm going to do my very best to have you prepared so you never have to be treated that way ever again. This may seem forward to you because we are Angel brothers but I see you more as a son Harry and never want to see you hurt again."

Harry sat there in silence for a long time, reeling from the quantity of information Gabriel had shared with him. " I can see he cares for me and I do feel safe around him, he was there the whole time and I never even knew about it, he saw my parents..."

Before Harry could form a response to the wealth of information he had just been given Gabriel jumped up from the bed,

"so what do you say we have a look around and then we can discuss your training?"

"Err OK" replied Harry.

Truth be told he was a bit nervous about this training that keeps being mentioned he knew he was quick, but that was all the advantage his 4 and a half foot body gave him, he wasn't particularly strong and it was making him rather anxious.

His worries were soon pushed to the back of his mind as Gabriel Introduced him to the most beautiful city he had ever seen, small cottage buildings lined the eraticly cobbled streets, shops selling their merchandise from battle amor and wepons, too dainty looking cafés, but what really made this land like no other was the variation of life that could be seen in every direction. Every manner of winged being was present fairies, pixies, angels, and pegasus were to name a few, obviously having rarely seen life outside of privet drive, Harry found himself asking Gabriel every question that came to mind, including the names of various beings and creatures that they passed on their tour.

Having taken Harry through the busy town, Gabriel decided to take him to the place he felt showed the true magesty of heaven, as they moved away from the town, they went past fewer and fewer travellers the landscape becoming more rugged and wild the further they went.

Coming to the end of any definition of walk way Gabriel stopped and turned to gaze at harry a question visible on his face.

"Er Harry I don't want you to get nervous but I want to try something, it would be much easier too get where I want us to go, if we could fly..."

"What... You want me to jump on your back?" Harry asked wondering how that would work.

"No Harry you could use your own wings"

"Oh...yeah erm I don't know...I mean I don't know what to do, I could try I guess, if you show me"

"OK, like I said don't worry if you don't get it first time, its not as easy as it may look, .. Right what I want you to do is unfurl your wings...yeah that's good right now watch me and try and copy me from where you are, just try and move your wings and imagine them pushing the air out of the way."

Having said this Gabriel took a few steps back from Harry and unfurled his own wings, at a wing span of 12 feet they dwarfed Harry, and in one fluid motion, swept his wings towards the floor, shooting into the air as If weightless, pulling his wings in at a slight angle, Gabriel twirled round and round completely enraptured with his flying to realise that far below him, one young angels life was about to change yet again.

Harry watched Gabriel soar through the sky, it was magical, the sight of him when he unfurled his wings made Harry realise just how powerful Gabriel must be, just to move appendages the size his wings were must have taken an incredable amount of strength. One definate plus to becoming an angel was harry had an idelic memory, so copying Gabriel's exact movements harry was surprised to find himself rocket into the sky at an increadable speed " wwwhhhhhhhhooooooooooo" for the first time in his life harry felt like this was what he was meant to do, it just felt so easy he never wanted to walk again, spinning in the air just like Gabriel he did a few loop the loops and leveled out looking at the ground far below.

"How the hell had the kid done that!" Gabriel had just come out of his spin, admitadley he had been showing of just a little, but when he looked down for Harry he expected him to maybe hover a few feet of the floor, that would have been something extraordinary in itself, but no when he looked for Harry the sight that greeted him was breathtaking. Executing the take off perfectly, Gabriel watched astonished as harry then performed a flat out spin. " that shouldn't be possible it took years to get the strength in his wings for Gabriel to perform such a feat, as the pressure of the air against your wings at that speed was immense. It was what came next that nearly made Gabriel fall from the sky, after leveling out he made to persue Harry and congratulate him but no sooner had the thought crossed his mind, harry plummeted towards the ground at a speed only Gabriel's honed grace would allow him to see, just when all seemed like it was going to fall apart he witnesses a miricle, and coming from a Arch Angel no less, made that all the more amazing. At less than ten feet from certain impact, Harry's wings snapped open and propelled forward once more mere inches from the ground.

Having pulled out of the dive Harry beat his wings in front of him and coming to a halt his feet gently touched the ground. Only for him to me pounced on by Gabriel "kid what the heck was that!"

Harry suddenly found himself looking down at his feet "Sssorry I thought I would try myself, ill do better next time I promise"

Gabriel found Harry's uncomfort quite amusing "You don't understand Harry what you did was absolutely amazing I don't think anyone of my brothers could have done the same feat!"

"Now let's get going I still need to show you something special"

With that the two set off gliding over the tree tops, grins plastered on their faces from the joy of flying. Not long after they set off they came over a rocky hill top and Gabriel started to defend to a rock out crop that jutted out over the crest of the hill, with Harry not far behind.

"Now Harry close your eyes and let me show you"

Doing as he was told he felt his mentor take him by the shoulders and gently ease him forward.

"Harry open your eyes"

Having done so he couldn't believe the sight before him, not far below the hill, the landscape leveled out, and on it were a herd of unicorns grazing, around a lake that positively glowed under the light from above, willow trees created the backdrop to this magestic scene and Harry was blown away, a feeling of such peace and harmony washed over him as his eyes devoured the beauty down below.


End file.
